


Psycho Scermits

by quintisdrug



Category: Scorpion - Fandom
Genre: Kidnapping, Nothing serious, Quintis - Freeform, Waige - Freeform, fan attack, just a lot of fun, lots of action, melvester flashbacks, psycho scermits, scorpion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-10-25 08:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10760859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quintisdrug/pseuds/quintisdrug
Summary: Team Scorpion takes an easy case, which turns out to be fatal for their future, when a group of psycho (but also very sweet) scorpion fans, tries to kidnap the team, and succeeds.





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Please keep in mind that this is my first fanfiction ever.

Happy took Toby’s hand. At first, it felt a little weird, just to take his hand whenever she wanted. But the more she did it, the more comfortable it felt. It felt like home. Toby was her home.  
They had gotten married a couple of months ago. Then they were stranded on an island, on their way to their honeymoon. Neither Happy, nor Toby, liked to think about that experience. None of the team did. Paige tried to make them have meetings. They would use a talking stick, to express their feelings, as she said. Toby said that all he could think about on the island was how he and Happy got married. It made sense to Paige, so she accepted the explanation. However, none of them could get Sly to talk. He seemed quieter than ever. Paige decided to drop the meetings, after some time.   
But this morning, she called all of the team. Told them about this case, where they would be fixing the security cameras at a yoga place, after someone got in at night, stole all of the Buddha’s, and destroyed the cameras. Of course, the team could get a free yoga class, after fixing the cameras. Paige thought it was a good idea. Maybe the team members could get some peace to mind.  
Therefore, Happy and Toby got up. After a few morning kisses (which turned into lying in bed for 20 more minutes), they rushed to the Garage. With Toby’s hand, still in hers, she opened the door, to see Paige and Walter in deep conversation, Sly and Ralph playing a new game they invented (which consists of guessing the formulas to the volume of different shapes, like pyramids and cylinders), and Cabe making some coffee. Toby and happy knew they were late, but they did not expect to see the whole team just chilling.  
Happy and Toby exchange looks. Toby lets go of her hand, and it feels a little cold, now that he left. Since the others haven’t noticed them yet, Toby takes one of Sly’s super fun guy action figures, and turns it on. As soon as it starts speaking, all of the team members looks up, or jumps up, and it’s so hilarious, that Happy can’t do anything else, than laugh. When she looks up, Sly is trying to take the action figure out of Toby’s hands, but Toby throws it to Ralph, who starts running towards Walter. Sly follows and Toby meets Happy’s eyes. He blinks at her. She tries to keep a straight face, but ends up having a little smile on her face.   
Paige desperately tries to get everybody together, so they can talk about the case, but it seems hard. Walter notices the look on Paige’s face, and immediately looks around. He takes the item he was looking for, and walks over to Paige. Paige seems confused. Happy is confused too. Walter takes out the conch, and blows in it. A sound, that seems rather disturbing to Happy, comes out of it. It gets Sly and Ralph’s attention. “That was a great idea, Walter” Paige says, making one of her delightful smiles. Walter doesn’t say anything, just makes one of his typical I-was-just-being-logical smiles, and puts the conch back from his shelf. “Now that I’ve got everyone’s attention, it’s time to talk about our case. We need Happy and Walter to fix the cameras, and then we also need someone to put up the new Buddha’s”. Paige says. “They already brought new ones?” Walter asks. Paige nods. Toby looks around. “Okay, so just because I’m a world class behaviorist, and not a mechanic, or good with computers, I get to play the handy man?” Happy elbows him in the stomach. “Get it together Toby. We need you, even as a handy man”. That seems to calm him down. “Alright, then let’s get going” says Cabe, and walks towards the door. “Serious as a peek frean” says Toby, but turns around and follows Cabe. The rest of the team follows, and soon the garage is silent and empty.  
They get to the yoga place. It’s a small building, with plants and flowers by the main door. It’s called Bueller Yoga. When the team sees the sign, they all stand still for a minute. Walter looks at the sign, concentration very hard. He points at the sign and says “That sign kind of reminds me of Ferret Bueller”. Toby sighs. “Oh really Walter? It’s not like it says Bueller. At all”. Toby takes Happy’s hand, and it all happens so fast, that Happy almost stumbles. She looks back, and sees Walter, looking quite confused. The others follow Happy and Toby, and Toby knocks on the door. The door opens, and a woman with cornrows and a very big smile greets them. “Team Scorpion! Come in” she says, and they walk in. Toby gets a good look at her. Her body language is very relaxed, but she definitely has something to hide. She blinks a lot, and she is holding her own hands, which is a sign of self-protection. Toby mentions it all to Happy. Happy thinks that the lady looks like a very hippie type of person, so she doesn’t expect her to be hiding something big. But she still takes Toby’s words seriously, because she can feel his caution against the lady. Meanwhile, Paige is introducing them all to the lady. “It’s a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Zola. As you probably already know, we were robbed last night. They stole our beautiful Buddha statues, and ruined our security cameras. We bought some new Buddha’s, but they are very heavy, so it would be nice if some of you fixed the cameras, and then the rest can help me carry the statues!” Zola says. “Excuse me, um, Zola” says Sly. Zola looks at him. She’s got a specific look on her face, and Toby knows what that look means. Zola likes Sly. “Because of your skin color, and your very rare name, may I ask you, what country in Africa are you from?” he says. Paige looks shocked. “Sylvester, you can’t just ask that” she says, and starts apologizing to Zola. Zola just laughs it off. “My ancestors were from Africa, but I don’t know what country”. She smiles, and compared to the other time she has smiled, this smile was the only real smile. Even Happy can see that. Walter clears his throat. “It’s a pleasure talking to you Zola, but we have to get to work. Everyone, collect your stuff, and let’s get started”. He says, and the group split.  
Toby, Ralph, and Cabe follows Zola, out to the truck with the Buddha’s, while Happy, Walter, Paige, and Sly stay inside and fix the cameras. “Ralph, aren’t you supposed to be at school or college?” says Cabe. “I am supposed to be at school right now, but none of my teachers showed up today, so we all got permission to leave. Plus, my mom also wants me to do yoga. She says it can help with my nightmares”. Toby and Cabe look at each other. They did not know about these nightmares. “You have nightmares about our time at the island, Ralph?” Toby says, looking very concerned. “It’s nothing special, I don’t have them quite as often now” Ralph says. Both Toby and Cabe wants to talk more about the issue, but Zola stops them, right in front of a big, red truck. It’s already open in the back, and they walk over to see about 30 or 40 Buddha heads, staring right at them. “What can I say, I’m a Buddhist” Says Zola. Toby raises his eyebrow. “I don’t even think Christians have so many statues of Jesus. Worldwide”. He says, but starts picking one of the heavy Buddha heads up. “I’m going to see if I can carry this all the way in”. He starts walking, and he looks like a drugged potato. At least, that’s what Ralph thinks. He can’t help it, and starts laughing, and soon Cabe has joined him too. Toby isn’t mad, but still sends them a look, because he know that everybody looks stupid while carrying a big Buddha head.   
Toby gets inside the building. He can hear Happy and Walter talking, but he can’t hear what they are saying. It’s most likely some really difficult computer language, so Toby doesn’t even bother trying to listen. He stands still, trying to find a place to put down the big Buddha head. All of sudden, he smells burnt toast. He looks around. After a while, he decides to put the Buddha down, right on the floor. He wants to follow the smell of burnt toast. He actually likes burnt toast. Happy doesn’t, so he never makes it at home, but if someone is making it now, he might be able to get a taste. He walks around the corner, only to hear a sound behind him.   
Before he can even turn around, he feels a big pain, when something is smashed against his head, and he falls. Everything is black. He is dizzy, and his head is aching. He can hear the blood rushing in his ears. He can’t move. He is only able to hear some whispers. “Sorry Toby” says a person. Toby is conscious enough to know that it’s a female voice. “Did you absolutely have to hit him so hard?” Asks a second voice. It’s a female too. “It’s not my fault you had to burn your toast! I told you that you shouldn’t use their kitchen. We’re on a mission!” says the person. Toby thinks that they seem to be good friends, even though they are half fighting, half arguing. “Whatever, let’s just get him to the carrot”. Says the second person. “Don’t call it the carrot” says the first voice. “I designed it, I get to call it whatever I want”.  
Meanwhile, Ralph and Cabe are carrying one big Buddha statue. “I can carry this myself, Kiddo. Why don’t you go ask Walter or your mom if you can help with anything?” Cabe says. Ralph nods, let’s go of the Buddha, and starts running towards the main door, not the back door as Toby used. When Ralph is about to open the door, he feels a sharp sting in the arm. He immediately gets dizzy, and falls toward the ground. Someone grabs him, and takes him in their arms. Ralph, who isn’t completely asleep yet, looks up, and sees a face of a girl. She is caring him in her arms. “What are you-“ Ralph tries to talk, but falls asleep. “I’m sorry Ralph, but you’re just too adorable not to bring with us”.  
Sly walks away from the others. He’s not that good at all the computer stuff anyway, so he goes towards the kitchen. He can smell burnt toast. He knows he should be working, but maybe Zola is making something. He knows that she is interested in him. Toby’s looks made that very clear. But he’s not interested in her. Every time he thinks of something romantic, Megan pops up in his mind. He is not in grief. He just likes to think about all the good memories they had together. The memory that he remembers the best, is the time they were dancing. Megan’s legs were not working very well, but they still managed to have a good time, and laugh, and just have a lot of fun. He’ll never forget that. He gets to the kitchen, and opens the door. Nobody is in there. He still steps in, and looks for the toaster. Maybe he could smell burnt toast, because he was hungry. He opens a cabinet, only to scream. Inside the cabinet, is a spider. A big, gross, and dangerous spider, that makes Sly so scared, that he immediately turns around, and run. But before he can stop himself, he runs straight into the door, and falls down. His vision is blurred, and he wonders. He didn’t close the door. Someone closed it, while he was in there. He doesn’t get to think about it much, because his head starts to hurt, and he faints. The last thing he hears, is a female voice saying “Im sorry, my little Muffin”. Another female voice says “Maybe the burnt toast was a good idea anyway”.  
Paige looks up. She’s been way too focused on understanding what Walter and Happy are saying to each other, that she didn’t realize that Sly was gone. She figures that he might be in the kitchen, ands starts walking. She stops, when she sees the yoga room. She opens the door, and steps in. There’s relaxing music in the room. It smells like lavender and cinnamon. Her favorite smells. She goes around in the room, and enjoys the music. Away from all the smart talk. She likes to have cases, but sometimes it’s hard to not be a genius, in these kind of situations. She’s deep in her thoughts, and doesn’t see the trap, before she walks straight into it. In under a minute, she’s hanging upside down. She tries to call for help, but the music is too loud. The blood rushes to her head, and she can’t focus. After a couple of minutes, while hanging upside down, she decides to close her eyes. She’s about to faint. She hears some footsteps, and some voices. “You can’t get her down, you’re too short”. Says one of the voices. “You’re short too” Says the second person. “Yeah, but I’m wearing heels, so I cut her loose, and you make sure she doesn’t fall down. We don’t want to hurt any of them, just make sure they’re unconscious”.  
Walter is typing. Happy can’t keep up. She fixed the cameras, and now Walter is connecting them to the system again. She texted Toby, but he didn’t respond, so she wants to go look for him. “Um, Walt, I’m just gonna go look for Toby”. She says. “Can you also look for Paige, and Sly. They’ve been gone for a while now”. Walter says, looking only a tiny bit concerned. Happy nods, and starts walking towards the kitchen. Her first place to look after Toby, would be the kitchen. She doesn’t want to admit it to herself, but she is a little worried. He always responds to her texts, even if he is carrying Buddha statues. But when she walks by one of the security cameras, it makes a noise. Happy looks up. She just fixed that one. When she touches it, it makes another beep. She can’t decide if she should still go look for the others, or just quickly fix the camera. She ends up trying to fix the camera, because she know she can do it very quickly. But when she’s about to take of the lense, she feels a little sting. Then another one. She tries to let go, but it gets worse, and worse, and she realizes what is happening. It’s electrocuting her. Finally, it lets go of her, and she falls. She’s almost unconscious, but hears a voice talking to her. “I’m sorry Happy. I know you’ve already been electrocuted once, but this way, you’ll find Toby easier”.  
Cabe is almost done with carrying all the Buddha’s. It’s taken him a long time, because Toby never came back and helped him. When he walks back to the truck, to carry the last Buddha, Zola stops him. “I’ll take this one, Cabe. You go back to your team”. She says, smiling. Cabe is confused, but ends up going anyway. He walks into the office, only to see Walter, sitting alone at the desk. “Hey Walter. Where is everybody?” He asks. Walter doesn’t look up from the computer. “Probably in the kitchen or in the yoga room. Happy is looking for them right now”. He says, still typing. They both look up, when one of the Buddha’s fall down from a shelf, and breaks into tiny little pieces. Walter stands up, and walks over to Cabe. “What happened?” he asks, looking very serious. “I don’t know. Let’s find out”. Cabe starts walking towards the Buddha pieces, but both him and Walter falls, when the rug is pulled away from under their feet. They both fall down on the floor, and Cabe groans. Everything turns black. His body isn’t young anymore, so his head is hurting, and he quickly faints. Walter can’t do anything but close his eyes, because even his head is hurting, but he is still conscious. He can hear two people talking. “We have them all!” Says one of them. “Yeah, but are they okay?” asks the second person. “Obviously. Now let’s just get them to the carrot, before any of them wakes up”.


	2. Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Scermits have successfully kidnapped Team Scorpion. But what happens when they wake up? And what will happen when there randomly arrives another member of the Scermits?

Dinah closes the door. She walks over to the red truck, only to see Zola packing the boxes from the Buddha’s. “We’re leaving now” She says. “Take care of them, okay?” Zola says, quietly. Dinah tries not to look shocked. “That’s always been the plan”.  
She walks, a long way, while looking around, to make sure that nobody knows where she’s going. Apparently, they had to park the Carrot in some kinda warehouse, because nobody could see where it was, or what it looked like. She turns around the corner, only to see the warehouse. She opens the door. Inside, there is a big truck, which looks exactly like a big carrot, and 14 people. Seven on the floor, seven who is standing.  
“Hey Scermits” Dinah says. The others smile. They are a group of friends, who only met because of their love for team Scorpion. Unfortunately, the group has been going a little out of the fan-spectrum lately. Actually, they all have some obsessive tendencies, which results in… this whole kidnapping project. That’s why Psycho Scermits are their name. They’re very sweet though. They can be assholes, but not to each other, and definitely not to team Scorpion. They love team Scorpion. A hell of a lot.  
“Did you talk to Zola?” Asks Shona. “Yeah, and she’s honestly a little shocked by our ways to steal the team, but she took the payment” says Dinah. “Did you just said that we stole the team?” says Phoebe. Dinah nods. “I know you usually come up with the best sentences, but I’ve learned a little” She says. It’s pretty normal for the Scermits to say weird things. Sometimes people come up with amazing one liners, and the whole group loses it.  
“Well guys, I hate to interrupt the conversation, but we really have to get them in the Carrot” says Alexia. “Whatever, Aglexia” says Shona. “I’m serious, Shunney” Alexia responds. Pretty much everyone else rolls their eyes. They are pretty used to Alexia and Shona’s friendship now. And yes, it might seem like they are enemies, but they really love each other. In a friend-ish way. Gianna, as the angel she is, steps in between them, takes their hands, and drags them towards the Carrot. “Okay guys, you can fight later. For now, now let’s get moving”.  
While they are moving all of the team into the Carrot, they are having a lot of fun. While lifting Happy and Toby’s bodies, they decide to put them together in the truck. “And then we’ll make them hold hands” says Victoria. Lots of laughter. “No, we’re putting them on top of each other” says Shona. Even more laughter. “No way, we have to show them respect. Remember?” says Sabine. Sabine is the person who always saves the group. Often from itself. One time, when Alexia and Shona were fighting, she showed them pictures of Quintis, and it worked. Kind of. At least she tried. This time, what she says works, and they end up just placing Happy and Toby next to each other, Walter and Paige next to each other, and Sly, Ralph, and Cabe all together next to the couples. They all stop for a second, and look at them. Somone should have taken a picture, because all of the Scermits faces were melted into a puddle of happiness. The Scermits might have stolen Team Scorpion, but that’s only because team Scorpion stole their hearts first.  
Since Phoebe designed the Carrot truck, she gets to drive. The others are very annoyed. Everyone wants to drive. It’s probably because the Carrot truck is so pretty. In normal people’s eyes, it might look like a giant carrot with pictures all over it, but in the Scermits eyes, it looks like a giant carrot with pictures of Kermit, Kermit smoking weed, Kermit crying, Kermit fangirling, and Kermit screaming. All. Over. It. And the fact that Phoebe designed it, gives everyone an idea of who Phoebe is as a person. Of course she’s not all Kermit, she’s also a kind human, but Dinah thinks she is around 53% Kermit. She shared this idea with Gianna, but Gianna and Phoebe are pretty much twins, so Gianna was on Phoebes side. (Phoebe thinks that she is only 47% Kermit).  
They arrive. Victoria, as the charming person she is, rented a huge ass mansion. For a really cheap price. There’s a pool, there’s place for Ferrets, and a luxury second floor. The Scermits thought that a basement sounded a little too creepy, so they decided to put team scorpion on the second floor. Shona and Alexia went out and got them stuff, to make it look fancy. For example, they bought a coffee machine (Cabe needs his coffee), chess games, and then they of course have rooms. There’s not enough rooms, so Quintis will be sharing a room. (Which the Scermits are very happy about. Very). Waige will be sharing a room too, but with Ralph. Some might think it’s a little too much to kidnap a boy, but he is too cute, and they obviously couldn’t leave him alone, without his mom.  
With a lot of trouble, they manage to get the team up the stairs, and in their rooms. Now it’s time for a meeting. They all settle down on the couches. “I don’t know why I hear Cabe saying that this is wrong in my head” says Alexia. “It’s not. Stop thinking about it” says Shona. Alexia is about to make a comeback, but Dinah interrupts her. “I think we should get you two some friendship necklaces”. She smiles. Everyone, except Shona and Alexia laugh. But they can’t keep the straight faces for long, though, because soon everyone is laughing.  
They hear a knock on the door. Everyone stops laughing. They look at each other. “Do you think it could be Homeland?” asks Sabine. “No, scorpion took a private case, so Homeland wouldn’t know where they are. It’s got to be someone else” says Phoebe. Phoebe is pretty sure no one else is going to open the damn door, so she gets up, and does it herself. When she opens the door, she smiles. It’s Leah. All of the sudden, everybody is happy, and people are hugging her. Leah is one of their friends, and unsurprisingly, Leah is easily accepted. In a couple of minutes, she’s already in. She loves scorpion just as much, so of course she wants to join the Scermits, on their project.  
“I knew you would come, Leah” says Shona. They all look confused. “Why?” asks Leah. “Well, first of all, I’m a theorist, and second of all, if you heard that someone was kidnapping team scorpion, you would come. I think we all would”. Shona says. Leah nods. Pretty much everyone nods. If anything scorpion related happens, they’re there. The meeting seems like it’s over, because they start talking about scorpion, and they also explain to Leah how they managed to kidnap 7 people. She’s even more surprised than Zola was.  
Meanwhile, someone upstairs wake up. It’s Toby. After all, he was the first person to get kidnapped. They had put him and happy on the bed (next to each other, not on each other). Toby looks around, confused, and then he realizes something. He got kidnapped, and he remember that he got hit by something. He also remember hearing those voices. He figures that they must be his kidnappers. Before he does anything else, he rolls over to happy, and tries to wake her up. He looks at her hands. There’s tiny scars, who seem to be fading out. He instantly gets worried. He doesn’t even think about the rest of the team – all he can think about is how he is going to get happy out of there. Then happy starts waking up. She opens her eyes, looking confused as well, until she sees Toby. Their eyes meet. He starts hugging her, and she’s surprised. She hasn’t really figured out what’s going on yet. Toby starts explaining it. “Happy, don’t freak out okay? But I think we got kidnapped. If I’m right, the rest of the team is here too. But for now, let’s just get out of this room, okay?” he says. Happy looks over at the door. “Have you tried opening the door?” she says. Toby looks at it, and then back at Happy. He slowly walks over to the door, and opens it very cautiously. He looks back at Happy, who’s got a little smile on her face, mainly because it’s funny that he didn’t even check the door, before freaking out.  
They both walk out of the door, only to see a big hallway, fully decorated. They look at each other. “Toby, what is going on?” she asks. Toby looks around again, thinking. “I think we got kidnapped. I got hit, but what happened to you? You have small scars on your hands” he says. He takes both of her hands. “Don’t worry doc, I’m fine. I think I got electrocuted”. As soon as she says that, Toby’s eyes widen and he open his mouth, about to say something. Happy knew he would get worried, so she doesn’t tell the full truth. “But it was only a little. One of the security cameras were broken, so I fixed it. Then I fainted. End of story”. She doesn’t like to lie. Technically it’s not a lie, but she didn’t want to tell Toby how bad it is. She knows that he still feel bad for the time, when he and Walter had to electrocute Happy and Paige, only to save them. Toby is about to say something again, when they hear a sound.  
They walk into the room where the sound came from. Only to find Walter and Paige, sitting together and talking, while Ralph is sleeping next to them. They look up when Happy and Toby steps in. It’s a bedroom, with a bed and a couch, just like Happy and Toby’s, but there are big windows. Happy walks over to one of them. She can now see that they are on the second floor. The view is actually very pretty. There’s a pool. There is even cages. She gets a little worried. What are those cages for? Toby, who now stands on her side, has seen her face. “Those are cages for Ferrets, Happy, not for us” he says. Happy instantly relaxes, but of course she won’t admit that she thought that. “I knew that, I was just wondering why there were cages for Ferrets here”.  
She turns around, and sits down next to the others. The sound that she and Toby heard before, was from Ralph, who is sleeping, and sometimes making some sounds and moving around. “Walt, do you have any idea what is happening, or where Sly or Cabe is?” Happy says. Walter nods. “We woke up a while ago. Sly and Cabe is sitting in the living room”. He says. Happy and Toby both just stare af Walter. “Living room?” says Toby. “We’ve been exploring. We have the whole second floor, to ourselves. We all got kidnapped, somehow, and we don’t know who did it yet. The door to downstairs is locked. But there’s everything we need up here” says Paige. “And it’s actually quite fancy” Walter says. Toby raises his eyebrow. “Quite fancy? We can’t get out of here. Someone is keeping us here. We need to get a plan” he says. “Have you guys forgot that im an engineer? I can pick a lock” Happy says. The others are quiet for a second. “Of course we thought of that Happy. Let’s let Ralph sleep here, and go get Sly and Cabe. You will pick the lock, and we will all go downstairs, to see who kidnapped us” Walter says. They all stand up. Happy goes out to find something to pick the lock, and Toby goes to find Sly and Cabe. “Walter, we forgot that Happy could just pick the lock” Paige says. “I know, but we can’t tell her that. Ever” Walter says.  
Toby walks into the living room. He has now figured that there is a kitchen, two bathrooms, a hallway with four rooms, and a living room. He has to admit that Walter was right, it is all very fancy. In the living room, Cabe and Sly are playing chess. Chess. A genius, and a non-genius are playing chess. Toby must’ve looked very confused, because Cabe starts explaining. “When you’re locked in a house with geniuses, you’ll have to do the same thing as them, because you don’t have any other opportunities. Plus, im not that bad at this chess thing” he says. As soon as he finishes his sentence, Sly makes a move and says “Checkmate”. Toby sends Sly a thumbs up. Cabe just sighs.  
Happy, Walter, and Paige walks in. Walter looks like a big question mark. “It’s a long story” Toby says. Walter makes one of his awkward smiles, but sits down next to Cabe. Happy holds up a bobby pin. “Should I go pick the lock?” she says. Before anybody can answer, Sly gasps. He hurries over to the window. “Guys, come see this,” he says. He looks upset. Everybody walks over to the window.  
There’s a garden, with a pool, and the ferret cages, as they all have seen. The thing is, now there are people. 7 people. Teenagers. Teenage girls. It’s the Scermits. But team Scorpion doesn’t know that. “Are those… teenagers?” Happy asks. She’s shocked. But at the same time she’s impressed, because if those girls managed to kidnap their whole team, that’s impressive. But Paige is mad. “They kidnapped us. Fine. But they kidnapped Ralph too?” Walter tries to calm her down, but she is walking back and forth. “Paige, he’s adorable. That’s probably why they took him with us. And maybe the fact that you’re his mom, and he should be here with you. Teenage girls can’t be that evil” Happy says. Paige seems to calm down, only a little bit. Happy is proud of herself, but doesn’t show it. “Happy, I don’t think they’re evil. Their body language shows that they are relaxed, which means that they don’t plan on doing anything special to us, and they are talking and laughing with each other, which means that they are good friends, and therefore normal teenage girls. Okay maybe not normal, but not as crazy as we might think”. Toby says. “Also, they are carrying Ferrets” he says. They all look confused, until they look down. It’s true. All of the seven girls are carrying a ferret. And putting them in the cages. “Why is there pictures of a frog on the cages, if they are putting ferrets in them?” Walter asks. “For once, I really have no idea what is going on” says Toby.  
“Let’s not talk too much about it. Let’s go down there, and confront them”. The team goes to the door, all together. Happy picks the lock, and soon, they are walking down to see what their future has in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for a meeting next time - a meeting between the Scermits, and a very suprised Team Scorpion.


	3. Two worlds meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Scorpion meets the Scermits. Will there be a war, or is everything like Happyland? And what is the Scermits future plans? Do they even have a plan?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of these conversations, that the Scermits have in this chapter, actually happened in real life. Well, some of it.

Alexia put her ferret in the cage, and looks up. She immediately jumps backwards, while many different kinds of emotions goes through her head. First, shock. Then excitement. At last, a little fear. Just a little. It was all of team Scorpion, who had walked out the backdoor, and now were walking over the big lawn. Alexia looks around, and looks the others in the eye. It’s time. They have to confront team Scorpion. They had kidnapped team Scorpion, and they had a plan. But still, seeing the people you look up to the most, looking both confused and mad, while walking in your direction, is a little frightening.   
“They got out here quicker than we thought” Shona says. “They’re geniuses. Of course they would pick the lock” Sabine says. “Happy picked the lock. Not the others” Gianna says, with a little smile. “What’s that supposed to mean?” Sabine says, who can’t help it, but smile a little too. “It means that Happy is the coolest” Phoebe says. You can’t really argue with that, so they all silently wait.   
They could never be fully prepared for this moment. All they have is each other. Hopefully, they can become friends with team Scorpion. Only if team scorpion is willing to forgive their kidnappers though. Who really just are their fans. The real question is, who’s got the upper hand? The geniuses – or the ones who was able to kidnap the geniuses?  
“Who are you?” Walter says, as the leader of his group. Well, kind off. Paige is standing by his side. Toby and Happy is also standing side by side. They all seem very confident.  
No one moves. Not even the scermits. There’s an awkward silence. Until Gianna steps forward. She shakes Walters hand. Walter looks a little suspicious, but mostly confused. Actually, all of team Scorpion looks confused. “We are the Scermits” Gianna says. Very loud, and very clear. There’s no doubt. They are the Scermits. The others even nod. And smile. Boom, we’re the Scermits. Take that team Scorpion. The only problem is – team scorpion has no idea who, or what the Scermits is.  
Walter hesitates. He’s even more confused now. “And what exactly does that mean?” he says. Now its Gianna’s turn to hesitate. She takes a step back, and looks at the others. “Um” she says, looking for backup. “It doesn’t matter” Shona says.   
Walter opens his mouth, about to say something, but Toby interrupts him. “Okay, you’re the so called Scermits. Amazing. Thanks for letting us know. By the way, why are we here? Did you people kidnap us?” He says. He doesn’t look mad, just confused.   
“Yeah” Phoebe says. She’s smiling. Toby just stares at her. Then he laughs. A sweet, but short laugh. “Okay, so you, a bunch of girls, managed to kidnap us? I’m sorry but that’s just not realistic” he says. The scermits look at each other. What do they say? “The thing is you’re actually here for-“ Alexia starts talking, but stops, when she gets a look from the other girls. “Nevermind” she says, laughing a little nervously.   
Walter and Toby exchange a look. “Okay, I don’t know what is going on, but we are going to figure it out” Walter says. “But um, you should just know, that you cant get out of this area” Sabine says. Toby crosses his arms. “Oh really?” he says. “Yeah, there’s these fences, and stuff” Victoria says. “Lots of security” Dinah says. She points to the house. “And not all doors are open” she says.   
Happy smiles. “No door is ever locked” she says. “How do you think we got out here?” Toby says, while smiling at Happy. None of the Scermits answer. They’re all too busy staring at Happy and Toby, having their little moment.

 

“You still haven’t answered our questions” Cabe says. He takes his sunglasses off. The scermits look at each other. Cabe taking off his sunglasses is a serious sign. “Its complicated” Leah says. “Its complicated?” Paige says, looking at her team members. “Guys I don’t think these girls are going to give us any answers” she says. She’s still smiling. Its clear to see that team Scorpion doesn’t see the Scermits as threat. At all. They don’t even believe that they got kidnapped by them.   
“I just have a simple question. I think you can answer this one” Sly says. Everyone immediately looks at him. “Uh, yeah. Shoot” Leah says. “So American” Shona whispers, to Alexia, standing next to her. Unfortunately, Leah hears it, and sends them a look. She doesn’t get the time to answer, because Sly starts talking.   
“I see you have ferrets” he says. The girls look at the cages with ferrets in them. “Yeah” Sabine says. “So, you must like animals” Sly continues. Now the Scermits are the ones who’s confused. “I- I guess” Sabine says. “You don’t have other animals, right?” Sly says, looking only a bit scared. Toby begins to laugh. Happy tries to make Toby stop by pushing him a little, but ends up laughing herself. “Oh” Shona says. “Do you mean chickens?” she says. Sly nods a little. “Of course they don’t have chickens” Walter says. “You never know” Leah says, with a little smile on her face. “We don’t have chickens” Alexia says. Sly seems to relax. Leah looks at Alexia, and sends her a confused look.  
“I think we should go” Paige says. She grabs Walters arm, and begins to walk back to the house. Walter keeps looking at the Scermits. “But we still don’t know who these people are” He says. “Yes we do. They’re the Scermits” Toby says. Then he starts laughing.  
Soon all of team Scorpion are gone, into the house. There’s all silent now. But not for long. “YES” Shona yells, walking around, high fiving everyone. Until she gets to Leah. She doesn’t high five back. “Guys, what is going on?” She says. They all look confused. “It was so awkward. Why are you so happy?” She says. The others look at each other. Their facial expressions goes from confused, to understanding. “Oh my god, Leah” Gianna says. Leah tilts her head. “What is it?” she says. “You didn’t know the plan?” Alexia says. “No? There was a plan?” Leah says. “Okey. Then I guess im sorry for that whole chicken thing” Alexia says. Leah thinks for a second. “You did that on purpose?” She asks. “Of course I did. We had planned to play it awkward, so team Scorpion would underestimate us” Alexia says. Leah stares. “You want team Scorpion to underestimate us? What is this? A war?” Leah says. The others hesitate. “Guys. She doesn’t know. We planned this before she got here. Remember?” Victoria says.  
-  
“Oh wow. How could I not know this” Leah says. The others look a little ashamed. “Well, it’s our fault. We didn’t tell you” Phoebe says. “Alexia, I cant believe you did that chicken thing to Leah” Shona says. “What? It worked. It made it awkward!” Alexia says. “Yeah, but it made it too awkward” Shona says. “You’re awkward” Alexia says. “Thank you, Alexia. I really didn’t know that” Shona says. “Do you want me to show the others your baby pics?” Alexia says. “You have baby pics of me?” Shona says, looking slightly confused. “Facebook exists, Shunney” Alexia says. “You want me to ignore you? Again?” Shona says. “No, no. Not needed” Alexia says.  
“Sabine can you stop them?” Leah says. “Actually, I cant. My heart just melted. They’re so cute.” Sabine says. “But we can’t have them fighting right now, we have things to do” Leah says. “See that, Shunney? Stop fighting with me” Alexia says. “You started it” Shona says. “I did not!” Alexia says.  
“Shaaaaaa-” Phoebe says. “Don’t” Shona says. “Why does this always happen” Alexia says. “Glexia!” Phoebe says.

 

Cabe closes the door. “Can any of you explain what just happened out there?” He says. “I’m a behaviorist, and I don’t even know what happened” Toby says. Paige is sitting on the bed, holding Ralph, who is still sleeping, in her arms. “We have to find a computer. Maybe we can hack into their security system” walter says. “They have a security system?” Paige says. She looks around. They’re in hers, Walters, and Ralphs room, on the second floor. “I don’t think there’s security cameras in the rooms” Walter says. Toby looks at Happy, who tries not to smile. Everyone else ignores them. “Okay, so what do we do?” Paige says.  
“Paige and I will go looking for a computer, Happy and Toby can go look for ways to get out of this place, and Sly and Cabe can go see if they can find anything that might help us in the house” Walter says.   
They all go out of the room, except the sleeping Ralph. Happy and Toby goes outside the backdoor, while the others stay in the house. When they get outside, Toby takes Happy’s hand. She lets him. They walk around the outside area. The house is big, but so is the lawn. There’s even trees. They now see the fence. There isn’t anything else than plants and trees on the other side. Nothing that shows where they are. Happy starts checking the fence, to see what material it is, and how they could possibly break it. Toby just looks at her. After a while, Happy looks up. “Its electric” she says. Toby looks confused. “But you touched it” He says. Happy takes a deep breath. “Toby, I used a stick” She says. “Oh” Toby says. “But you were busy looking at something else” She says. “Come on, of course I would rather look at you, than some stick” He says. Happy smiles.   
They hear a sound. They both turn around. The sound came from the bushes. They both walk, very slowly, looking suspiciously at the bush. When they’re almost behind it, they stand still. Toby counts to tree, and they both jump. To see nothing. There was nothing behind it. They start laughing. “We must be getting paranoid” Toby says. “Yeah, but at least we got the whole team. There’s nothing to worry about” Happy says. They both walk away.   
What Toby and Happy didn’t know, was that there was someone. It was Gianna and Phoebe. They just managed to run away, as soon as Phoebe stepped on a branch. “That was fun” Gianna says. “We didn’t get enough pictures” Phoebe says, looking a little disappointed. “We have plenty of time to get pictures for our scrapbooks” Gianna says. Phoebe nods. “How do you think the books are going to turn out?” She asks. “Amazing” Gianna says. They both walk inside.  
Happy and Toby walks back upstairs. They see Sly, Walter, Paige, and Cabe sitting on the couch. Walter has a computer in his lap. “Hey boss. I see you found a computer?” Toby says. “Toby, don’t call me boss” Walter says. “Why? You are my boss” Toby asks. Walter doesn’t seem to answer. “Guys, please don’t fight. Toby, Happy, let me tell you what we know” Sly says. Toby and Happy sit down, couch in front of the others. “They do have a pretty good security system. We’ve hacked it, so security cameras are down” Sly says. “Which is a win for us” Paige says.   
“I’m sorry Paige, but it’s not” Toby says. Paige looks confused. “These girls, are clearly a team. And they’re many different ages. I also see that they have different nationalities. Which means that they met someway. I think that way is our team. They are simply just fans. Fans of Scorpion. This is not a game. You saw how nervous they were when we talked to them. Yes, they might have managed to kidnap us, but they just want to be friends with us” Toby says. The others nod. “That makes sense” Cabe says.   
“But we still cant get out” Happy says. “Why?” Walter says. “The fence. I might be able to break it, but its going to take a very long time” Happy says. “We don’t need to do act on it right now. We have time. Sly, tell them the other thing you found out” Paige says.   
“Yeah, about that, Toby I don’t think these girls are as innocent as you think. They’re definitely fans, but not normal fans” Sly says. “I think we know that” Happy says. “I found a book” Sly says. He stands up, walks over to the nearest table, and takes a book. It looks old and dusty, but you can see the golden patterns and Latin text.  
“I think this is an old Egyptian book. It’s in Latin. I know a little Latin. I found this book in a room downstairs, and I think this is the reason these girls kidnapped us” Sly says.  
“We think they’re fans, but they have some kind of plan. We don’t know what it is. But Sly and I will learn Latin, and then read it” Walter says.   
Downstairs, the Scermits are in the living room. “Guys, no, you can’t do that!” Sabine says, almost yelling. Seconds after, she bursts into laughter. Shona and Phoebe are trying to give a ferret a costume on. It’s not working. The ferret keeps trying to bite them. It’s a good costume, though.   
“But we want my ferret to look like a carrot!” Phoebe says. “To be honest, it would be cute” Victoria says. “It is going to be cute! If the costume was a little bigger!” Shona says. “Oh, now I understand. You want it to look like the carrot truck” Alexia says. Shona and Phoebe nod. “The carrot truck?” Leah says. Phoebe freezes. Shona is now fighting with the ferret alone. “Phoebe please don’t. We’ll explain it to you later, Leah” Dinah says. “Okay good” Leah says.  
“Um guys” Alexia says. The others stop watching Shona and Phoebe put the costume on the ferret, and Shona and Phoebe stops putting the costume on the ferret. “It’s time” Alexia says. “Already?” Sabine asks. “Yeah” Alexia says. Shona and Phoebe lets go of the ferret. “Let’s do this” Shona says.  
Team Scorpion is sitting in the couches, talking about all kinds of stuff. They’re usually never together, all of them, at night. But today, they don’t have a choice. Not that they mind. It’s good to just be together and talk about stuff that’s not work related. Ralph has woken up, and he’s sitting between his mom, and Walter.   
They all turn around, when they hear people coming up the stairs. It’s some of the Scermits. Alexia and Leah. “Hey guys” Alexia says. Team Scorpion is a little confused. Walter stands up. “Hello. What is happening?” He says. “We’re going to do something. If you could please come with us” Leah says. “We’re not going to murder you” Alexia says. Leah just looks at her.   
“That is not at all creepy” Paige says. “Sorry” Alexia says. Team Scorpion leans in, so only they can hear what they say. “Should we go?” Toby says. He repeatedly looks around at the others. “Do we have a choice?” Happy says. “Of course we do. They can’t just fight us, and win. Not when we’re conscious” Cabe says. “But I’m kind of curious” Paige says. “I think we all are” Toby says. They’re silent for a few seconds. “Then let’s go” Walter says.  
They all go downstairs. “Where are we going?” Toby says. “The basement” Alexia says. “As Paige said, that’s not at all scary” Cabe says. Leah and Alexia doesn’t say a thing.  
Happy takes a deep breath. “Not good”.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. Stay tuned for way more fun.


End file.
